The Four Temples
by xXSMiZXx
Summary: There are many worlds muchless universes Faith is from the one of magic, she presently lives in Haven City with her friends Jak and Daxter and the rest of there friends, temples are never good as they hold secrets much like Faith
1. The Asult

**Ok, ok. for this story you have to know that 'Faith' one of the character's is magic. She is my O.C! Well she is composed of it and if any part of it is separated from her, well you'll see. You just need to know something bad will happen very bad! She needs to hide her magic away from everyone else but a few people. **

**NOTE:!! This is the first story of a series NO.1 next story will be mentioned at end!**

Faith a teenager with bright blood red hair and brown heavy leather armor over her red/tan shirt and her black baggy pants that just covered the top of her red high heeled boots. Hidden behind a large pillar in a ancient precursor temple with bullets showering the back of it. Sweat dripped from her shoulder length red hair, and long red scarf like hair-band. She quickly swung around pulling out an average pistol and firing as fast as she could at the Metal Head firing back. It soon fell dead as she swung back to behind the pillar supporting the temple to reload her gun. As soon as she pulled out the ammo from the leather pocket, a Metal Head out of no where shot and was aimed straight for her. She winced and shut her eyes tight in reaction. Immediately hearing the sound of a bullet whizzing by as the assault was pulled off. She opened one eye to meat it with another.

"FAITH!" The orange ottsle named Daxter yelled out for her safety.

"DAXTER!" Faith yelled back meeting the ottsle with a warm hug.

"You know you'll never get away without a hug from ol' Faith." She said squeezing tighter with ever letter. Soon the ottsle passed out from the crushing hug.

"Good, ok what did you find other than Metal Heads?" Faith asked a blondish green haired teen about her age, named Jak, wearing heavy brown armor like her but with a brown sleeveless shirt and tan pants with gun's strapped to back.

"Nothing more than Metal Heads, why did Torn say that there were artifacts here?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know but this old precursor temple gives me the chills." Faith said shivering a little handing the tired ottsle off.

Just then the giant statue in the middle of the temple had one of the swords complementing it, something huge and black moved with massive speed moved from it. Faith heard the creaking noise ring into her ears as her friend moved onto the exit. She soon wandered over towards the statue noticing the missing piece.

"What the heck? Were did that piece go?"

"You coming or what? You said that this place gave you the creeps."

"Yeah, I'm coming, hey Jak, is it just me or is that statue missing something?"

"What are you, your right, it is, it's swords hilt is gone."

Faith glanced over at the wall, with large balcony's on it and saw the black figure as before hanging around the statue.

"Is that thing really moving?" she wondered.

As she did the figure darted at her with knife wielded. "WOAH!" She blurted out flinching.

The figure in black was covered entirely, no part of them was showing. Faith quickly dodged it, while the strange figure in black put up a force-field so no one could interfere with them.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" Faith screaming with every doge.

There was no reply all they did was swing there wooden dagger at her but failed to plant a hit on her. The figure in black jumped up with a flip and back up to the balcony with inhuman speed. The very moment the figure touched the tip of the balcony it darted right back down with even more speed. Faith tumbled over a brick sticking up from the rest of the floor, the figure in black barely went over her cutting her chin slightly. Faith quickly turned around pulling her rarely used gun out again of her holster and began to fire at it, the mysterious figure in black ran up a pillar behind its self and began to run up it until they got up above Faith and launched its self down. Faith quickly jumped out of the way with dust flying up off the sand and stone ground, with the bricks beneath her breaking and shattering. 

In the cloud of brown dust the black figure whipped about holding there head as spikes and claws grew from every inch of there body. Faith trembled with slight fear as she had never seen this kind of demon before. The demon darted three times faster this time at Faith. Just missing every shot at her. Soon she had her gun drawn and the demon had plowed its claw into a pillar in an attempt to hit her head. She shot it square in the forehead as it got it's claw free. Faith for sure had thought she had killed it but just as she lowered her wall of defense, the demon leaned back up on its heels with its head still drooping as it's gray blotched skin stained in slowly with its own blood. The horrendous beast leaned its eyes back on Faith its bullet hole wound closing up and the blood secede to pore from the wound. Its ferocious fangs just seemed to gloss over with saliva as it smiled at her. Again its speed picked up and Faith was just able to doge it this time. Charging at Faith it nearly took off her arm and destroyed the wall behind the target making it rumble to the floor. Faith quickly glanced over at past the force-field expecting too see the two standing there watching but only seeing the semi-conchs ottsle. Faith forgetting about the demon for a moment, it charging at her, her receiving a claw clean through her chest. She was picked up by the demon as it stared at her with a demonic sneer crossing it's face.

"FAITH!"

She heard a voice call out as she looked up from the demon seeing Jak coming through one of the balconies. He quick shot a few rounds off of the Vulcan Furry into the back of the demon. The demons eye's rolled back into its head as it fell appearing dead dropping Faith as well. Blood pored from the both of them. Faith opened one of her dulled blood red crimson ringed eyes to see help on the way. She held the hole in her chest with her eyes shut tight from the pain as she was being lifted into a slight sitting position to have one of her arms swung over Jak's neck. Faith even in her state of weakness heard the demon get up. The demon bolting up scraping against the stone and charging once again. Quickly she swung around from the figure, blocking the attack but taking five long claws to the gut. As it felt like time had frozen the demon made its claws retract a inch or so then extend at least five more with excruciating speed. It quickly swatted at Jak throwing him head first into the ruined wall. As it held Faith with its claws through her stomach it pulled out four orbs of light, as it pulled out its claws letting her fall to the floor with blood beginning too pool around her. The demon quickly turned into a human form, the shredded black body suit regenerating not revealing its self for a second, and lowered the force-field and soon darted off into the desert without a trace.

Daxter woke up with the halt of sound, noticing the broken wall, the destroyed balconies, and his bloody friends.

"JAK, FAITH!" He yelled with great fear for his friend's lives. 

He ran over to Jak and shook him by his collar hoping he would wake up, but with no success noticing the blood dripping from the rocks behind him. He quick ran over to Faith noticing the giant hole in her chest and the five slim slots though her stomach. He dared not to touch her as he noticed the pool of blood around her stepping in it hearing it as his paw like foot splashed in it. Daxter quick ran out of the temple to the Sand Shark radioing 'The Underground'.

"Torn, TORN! Are you there can you hear me?!" Daxter yelled frantic as anyone had ever heard him.

"Daxter, what are you freaking over? Where are you ,I've been trying to get a hold of you three for the past two hours!" Torn retorted with anger in his voice obvious by very little static over the radio.

"We have a serious problem, Jak and Faith are loosing blood fast! I can't do anything, I woke up from being knocked out and found the temple far to the west in ruin and them beaten to death!"

There was total silence after that and in hopes from Daxter that help would be there soon.


	2. The Colored Stones

**Ok ok I see how it is… wait no I don't, did I forget to mention that this is happening between the second and third game! **

**-entry out from xXJNLXx**

'Faith quick glanced over at past the forcfild expecting too see the two standing there watching but only seeing the semi-conchs ottsle. Faith forgetting about the demon charging at her received a claw clean through her chest. She was picked up by the demon as it stared at her with a demonic sneer crossing it's face.

"FAITH!"

She heard a voice call out as she looked up from the demon seeing Jak coming through one of the balconies.'

She quick swung around blocking the attack but taking five long claws to the gut. As it felt like time had frozen the demon made its claws retract a inch or so then extend at least five more with excruciating speed. It quickly swatted at Jak throwing him head first into the ruined wall. As it held Faith with its claws through her stomach it pulled out four orbs of light as it pulled out its claws letting her fall to the floor with blood beginning too pool around her.

The scene played though her head as a blinding white light seeped though her mind.

She opened her eyes half way to a bunk in The Underground. She tried to move but quickly had a jolt of pain shoot through her entire body. She rolled her eyes to the left to see the table with piled of paper stacked on top of it as usual. Soon clacking of nails rang across the stone floor. Then Daxter hopped up on the bunk to see Faith's dull eyes open.

"I'm so glad to see you two awake, you are really lucky Faith, what ever attacked you missed all vitals on you."

"Really? How are you, I kinda pasted out?"

"I'm fine, SEE!"

Daxter said flexing his small ottsle muscles.

"You got it the worst off, I'm a little surprised to see you still alive."

"How's Jak?"

"I think, a minor concussion?"

Faith looked at Daxter strangely she again tried to move but quickly felt the same horrid pain.

"You really shouldn't move, you may have gotten off with no serious injury but you lost a lot of blood and the wounds went all the way through so you really should rest."

"I know I'm just so sick of being like this, every time I help you two I get injured badly." Faith groaned looking her goofy self.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that Faith?" Jak mumbled now standing behind Daxter giving her a rather confused look. Faith shot back her best smile she could muster.

"I just want to be back to normal that's really all."

"You'll be fine shortly knowing you."

"Yeah, but what if this time is different?"

"It won't, remember you have me and Daxter to help."

Faith turned a tint of blue with worry with that though.

Just then Torn walked in looking VERY pissed off.

"Ok, now that all of you are not doing anything gravely important WHERE WERE YOU THREE WHEN I was trying to get you for a mission."

Torn barked loudly

"Ok, tattooed wonder what are you talking about, your the one who sent us to go to that stupid Precursor temple to find some valuable artifacts."

Daxter barked back.

"You must be losing it furball I never told you to do anything!"

"OH yeah then who told us to do that hu?!"

"Maybe you just thought I did."

"Ok then explain why when we got there were Metal Heads infesting the place, and there was something waiting to kill Faith if you know so much?" Jak interrupted

"That thing was no Metal Head, it was what you call a demon, what kind, I don't know but it wasn't good." Faith mumbled with a weak voice.

The other three all shot her a glare as if she had just had something life threatening to say.

"I'll find what ever I can on strange sightings and or demon's till then you three just do what ever you can." Torn turning to his paper work.

Soon after words Faith had fallen asleep and the other two went about mission to mission. Over about the time of a week Faith was back to normal.

The three walked down the Haven City streets on there way to an unimportant mission. Faith began to stager behind more and more to the point she collapsed to her knee's holding her stomach.

"Faith what wrong with you lately?" Daxter questioned jumping down from his friends shoulder.

"I don't know, I just all of a sudden feel really sick." Faith babbled.

She looked up to meat her eyes with Daxter's but instead of a normal look on his face, she was greeted with a total look of shock.

"What are you two staring at me for?" She questioned even now more worried.

"Faith, your eyes, there…there…GREEN!" Daxter shrieked.

"What stunts are you pulling now?!" He continued.

"Green? Daxter are you sure your not color blind?" Faith now a pasty white complexion.

"No, no, really your eyes are a really grassy green! What happened, did you need contacts and got colored ones?" Daxter now tumbling over words.

"Daxter, I have no idea what your talking about, I've never needed glasses and I'm pretty sure my eyes are fine as well." Faith said standing up stumbling a bit.

"Faith, I agree with Daxter, you look exactly like you did a week ago." Jak now walking into the conversation.

Faith was about to respond when she then threw her self to the ground holding her head screaming in pain. As she drew closer to the ground red liquid escaped her mouth as did light green stones. The two quickly jolted to her side. She was quickly picked up and sprinted back to the underground with blood dripping from her mouth profusely.

They had finally made it back too the Underground when Torn walked out of the hideout.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Torn questioned

"Faith, she just collapsed and her eyes shifted colors then this." Daxter again tripping over words.

Jak and Daxter carried Faith into The Underground while Torn strolled over to the splattered puddle of blood collected on the ground, he began to look at the light green stone in the blood. He began to notice there just weren't green stones but there were light blue, dark pink and black stone shards in the blood. Torn quick gathered up all the stones and slipped them in a leather pouch and walked back into the hideout. After he walked through the stair way to the room he came upon a scene covered in blood. He saw Daxter watching Faith back on the same bunk with a silver bole on the side of her catching the blood, as it slowly dripped off the bed into the bole.

"I found these in the blood, I'm going to take it over to Samose and Kira to figure out what it is." Torn said pulling a stone out then putting it back.

Jak just nodded and watched as Torn left.

'Faith, your beginning to amaze me again, but not in a good way." Jak thought quietly to himself.


	3. Faith's Reson's

Faith shifted opening her grass green eyes as she felt the blood drip off her lip and as it made a pinging noise landing into the bole. Faith propped her self up feeling empty. Her eyes bolted open when she saw the small stones in her blood. She ended up flinging her self off the bunk and onto the stone floor. Her eyes began to tremble as she glared up at the ceiling.

"Faith?" Daxter questioned hoping on the bed looking over to her position on the floor.

"Daxter, there's something very wrong."

"I'd say so, you've been vomiting blood!"

"No, that's not it."

"What do you mean that's not it, are you crazy?!"

"No, it's the reason why! Why I'm like this."

Daxter stared at Faith with a quirked brow as she got up and stumbled about as she sat back down on the bunk.

"The two of you will think I'm crazy when I say what it is." Faith began to speak with her head down while the other two listened.

"I'm not human or an average being somewhere else, I'm what you call '_in a category of my own_.'"

"Faith what are you talking about, you seem fine." Daxter said feeling worried about the words about to escape her mouth.

"Listen, I'm from a world of magic, I've been sent to this world too look for any part of the world that monsters and demons will seep through, but I'm not an average person when it comes to magic either. I was an experiment for good, but by the time they needed me the war had already ended, so I was set to sleep till I was needed, I'm made of_ pure magic_, there is no human in me just appearance."

"I don't understand what you're getting at." Daxter babbled

"What's not to get, I'm magic and since I'm all magic I can't live without every bit of me, and I think when we were at the temple that demon stole some of my components. I'm going to turn into a pile of colorful sand unless I get those four components back." A dreaded look came upon Faith's face as she spoke.

"Umm, ok but what do the stones have anything to do with this?" Daxter still a little scared.

"They symbolize what parts I'm missing. I'm not totally sure what they are."

"How much time do we have before that happens?" Jak said now cutting in.

"I have no idea, when my body dies I'm pretty sure that you'll know." Faith said putting on her goofy smile again.

"All I really know is that we have to get them back before that happens."

A stressful silence soon rolled over the room.

"I need to find that demon and fallow it back to were it goes, but I've never seen a demon like that so I'm not sure of what its habits are." Faith grumbled.

She stood and stumbled over to the door into the ally in witch The Underground is located. She stared at the city noticing the sun was too low for her to much of anything.

"I'll have to look tomorrow, it's to dark for me to go much of anywhere." As Faith stared out to the sun she could feel the magic slowly seeping out of her.

"This isn't going to be good." She thought.

"I'll have to get started tomorrow, its too dark." Faith said walking back into The Underground.

"_You?_ Don't you mean _we'll_?" Daxter said hoping off the table towards her.

"You two actually want to help?"

"Well yeah! If it involves anyone dieing especially are friends, we'll help!"

Faith scoped up Daxter still very weak and petted him. As Daxter was being pet Torn stomped in and grabbed Faith by the collar.

"What the hell are you?!" Torn roared at Faith.

"Torn what are you doing!" Jak slightly caught off guard by his actions.

"The closest thing we can sum up what the stones are is dark eco, if it's not that then what is it?!"

Faith looked down on Torn as he held her off the ground.

"You don't need to know, especially you, one who judges character before you know." Faith said spiting her blood in his face.

Her eyes soon shifted too two shades of black, she kicked Torn away as she landed on her hands and feet, she had kicked him so hard that he was thrown to the wall and left a crack.

Faith's color and stamina lasted only a second.

'This sudden rush of power is too familiar.' She thought as her eyes shifted too a pink. Faith soon collapsed with blood dripping down the sides of her mouth.

1212

She soon woke up to blood again pouring out of her mouth, stones of four colors with it.

"Daxter?" Faith said quietly

"Hmm?" Sleeping by her feet.

"Do you think immortals should exist?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I'm nothing but magic I'm immortal, do you think I should even exist?"

"That's a pretty random question if you ask me."

"Your right, that was weird, sorry."

'Why do I feel so warm around you two? And why am I thinking about it now?'

Faith grabbed an icepack and sat back down with it on her forehead and soon fell asleep with blood still dripping from her mouth.


	4. The Steal Door

'_This place is so dark and cold but great power radiates from it?' _Faith thought looking at an old temple. She walked in as the floor crumbled beneath her feet. She was quickly grabbed by a hand before she fell to her doom. She was pulled up by what she didn't know. _'Who was that?'_ She looked at the inside room admiring the greatly made statues of what she didn't know, the old stone walls, the many cauldron torches, the many stairwell's to balconies above head, and the four pathways at the end of the hall that split two and two on each side of the stachew that sat at a tip of an arrowed hall.

Faith was about to walk into one as a giant iron gate slammed down on all of them an one behind her. All the colors of magic quickly escaped her to the demon on the arch of the stachew. As it happened Faith's skin cracked like glass and she soon fell apart like a stone stachew. Tears filled her eyes as she crumbled bit by bit. _'No not now please just a little more time, please NO!'_

1212

Faith smacked her head to something hard as she shot up from her nightmare. She shook her head slightly realizing that she must have been having the nightmare because of her fever. Faith glanced down seeing the warm icepack near her feet. 'What happened? What did I do?' She thought, and then glanced down on Daxter giggling a bit. Faith glance at Jak rubbing his forehead. She thought about it for a minute.

"Sorry about that, I guess I just had a bad nightmare." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Faith quick strapped on her armor and boots.

"You were talking in your sleep and your ice pack was melted." Jak already explaining what she already figured out.

"Shall we look?" Faith said gesturing towards the door.

"Wait, were are we supposed to go?" Jak questioned Faith's plan.

"The source of course! There's bound to be something there!"

"Are you sure, do you remember the last time you said that?"

Faith flinched a bit thinking about it.

"Err yeah about that, I didn't mean to go a little berserk on the whole… well I rather not say."

"You nearly cooked us and Daxter became a hairless rat for a few months! That's not something you just forget!"

"Well it's not my fault that you were standing in the room!"

"Ok girls is there really time to be doing this?" Daxter said coolly.

Faith quick grabbed Daxter by the cheeks and started to twist.

"How's that for a girl HU?!" Faith nearly screaming.

She stumbled back a bit "Ok I just made my self dizzy." She shook her head slightly.

When she opened her eyes again they had shifted from a purple like pink to a very light blue.

Faith got up still stumbling here and there but seemed so dead inside. She walked outside in the direction of the temple.

"Faith, hello?" Daxter babbled at her.

She stopped to look at his almost asking with out words 'What do you want?'

"Wouldn't it go a lot faster if we took a zoomer?" Daxter continued.

Faith nodded.

She got behind the other two as her expression shifted to a smirk but her eyes remained the same.

As they went over the city Faith just watched the people, one person caught her attention, it was a man in a Krimson Guard suit with bright red hair. She could see the shinny object in his hand but she couldn't make out what it was. She ignored the thought, she just rested her head on Jak's back as her eyes shifted to the pink color. Daxter noticed looking back a little.

1212

Faith stepped her heavy boots onto the sandy ground. The sand filled winds made the temple whistle through its brittle holes.

Faith drifted to it giggling a bit. She seemed very hyper but she looked deathly ill.

Faith looked all around the main room seeing the smashed in walls the bullet holes and the blood pools.

The three of them could hear the growling, gargling and movement of the demon in the temple.

"Ok, I'll lure it out here and you two shot it off then we can chase it back." Faith quickly said before darting off near the stachew.

Sure enough the demon darted off one of the balconies in moments. Faith was caught off guard just as fast, she was quickly pushed to the ground. Bullets showered the side of the demon but it seemed that it didn't even faze the beast. Her eyes quickly shifted colors again from pink to black. She kicked off the demon and grabbed its arm before it was totally thrown and swung it around a few times then let it go. The demon crashed into a balcony and crumbled with it.

Faith glared at the beast with great hatred and anger, her eyes glossed over in power. She charged the demon again and tore at it until it was a bloody pulp, but as she ripped at its skin it grew back faster and faster and it grabbed Faith by the neck. It tightened its grip until it felt a large jolt of energy shoot through its body. The demon shot its stare at Jak and Daxter standing there with a modified blaster. The demon quickly knocked out Faith by cracking her neck, and griped her tightly as it darted back onto the balconies.

Jak and Daxter fallowed it up the staircases. The demon soon landed in front of them on the balcony above the stachew. The demon jumped over them and ran out the door with the other two close behind. The demon ran at full speed in the desert heading no were.

Faith had woken up and was now clawing at the demon non-stop. The demon finally screamed out in pain and dropped Faith. The beast then dashed as fast as it could and all of a sudden it disappeared in the _**middle**_ of the desert. Jak and Daxter stopped were Faith was and picked her up. Her eyes were still a shade of black. She glanced at the two and her eyes quick turned green. Blood dripped off of her chin as she just stared at the two she stood again. Within a second she fell to the sandy ground as blood pooled around her head again. Jak and Daxter sighed and picked her up, while walking towards were the demon disappeared Faith opened her eyes.

"Faith, your eyes are pink again." Daxter pointed out starring at her.

Faith knotted off again as they came upon a steal trap door in the _MIDDLE OF THE DESERT._


	5. The Symbolic Gem's

Faith felt the stepping and clunking of footsteps of metal too stone. Soon it stopped and she was set down on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to feel them turn green. Blood again dripped from her mouth. She glanced around to see she was in a dimly lit small stone hallway. She glanced slightly to her left to see Jak and Daxter slightly worried.

"What's going on?" Faith muttered quietly

"As soon as we walked in the steal door sealed its self, now were stuck in this hall way, it ends about a mile down from here." Jak said still looking up and down the hall.

"Faith, I think I figured out something important!" Daxter said jumping down next to Faith on the floor.

"Hmm?" She groaned in being in pain and still very sleepy.

"The color shifting in your eyes, I think I get what they all mean."

Jak and Faith looked at Daxter in curiosity almost surprised he figured it out, _maybe_.

"Well, I think they all react to your emotion and the powers you lost."

"Like?" Jak questioned Daxter.

"Well, I remember that all powers are matched to a color, you told me that Faith. Umm, I think that the Black power and hatred

Because when her eyes went black she got very violent and strong, Like Darkness."

"I'm starting t think that the illness is getting to my brain, I wish I could have thought of that." Faith mumbled.

"And, light blue happiness and silence, peace of thought also I think it means calm, in other words light. Hehe"

"What's so funny?" Jak asked Daxter.

"Well, Faith's sounding more and more like you, that just seems funny cuz' she's so much nicer giggle."

"Just finish what you were going to say…"

"Fine fine, I also think that Green health like green eco, because every time she switches to green she gets sick again."

As faith began to hack up the blood and gems.

"Finally, I think pink means friendship, love, passion est. At least I think so."

"You're not a bad guess Daxter, because you're right about all the colors." Faith said patting him on the head.

Faith laid back down with blood dripping faster out of her mouth. She slowly got up but quickly fell back down. She could feel the hands of her friends helping her up. As soon as she reached her feet blood poured from her mouth as she held he stomach. She was just getting worse and worse as they walked down the long hall.

When they reached the ending wall Faith touched it and knocked on it a bit.

"It's very faint but, there is a room behind this, the wall block is about 7ft inward. Not even the 'Peace Maker' could break through this kind of stone."

Faith let go over her human crutch and took a peace of blood red chalk from her ammo pocket. The very moment the chalk touched the stone it turned into blood dripping, she drew a symbol of a backwards cresset moon with a red sun inside with two dashed coming off to the left of the bloody sun.

"Is that real blood?" Daxter twitched

"Yes, its mine, that's how you cast spells when you have very little magic left in your body." Faith said slightly annoyed.

She hacked blood up once more before she touched the symbol. The symbol glowed a shade of lavender so bright it seemed to be the only source of light in the hall as it engulfed the touches light. The wall that once stood in front of them disappeared into a small cat stachew. Faith walked past it leaning on the wall.

"Don't even try and pick that thing up, its compressed rock, that weighs nearly 4 tons." Faith said walking away knowing Daxter would try and pick it up.

Faith again fell over heaving blood out on the floor. She was quickly picked up. Her eyes opened quickly while her look quickly changed to shock.

"A machine, a machine of great weight is coming this way." Faith babbled with blood still pouring from her mouth. Faith looked down the long tunnel as the metal door was smashed in and an army of Krimson guards came rushing in. Errol behind them with his gun drawn. Jak slightly tightened his grip on Faith. She figured this had something to do with her.

"Thank you for leading us here. We fallowed the blood trail." Errol said starring at the three of them. He pulled out a pouch of the gems that Faith had left behind in a _wonderful_ pool of blood.

"These are special, great power radiates from within these little stones, I take it that these came from the girl, I've seen her fallowing you around a lot and what she can do."

"You're not getting Faith!" Daxter snarled at Errol.

"We don't want her, the Baron Praxis wants her powers seeing that she can make solidified forms of it. I detected bigger forms of it farther in the temple."

Errol took a step closer to them as the same black demon jumped towards him pinning him to the ground. The Demon widened its mouth to a sneer as it tried to bite at Errol.

As the all the Krimson guards were distracted the three of them dashed down the rest of the hall until they got too a four way path with the same stachew they saw in the first temple in the middle of the four doors. Faith opened her dim eyes as more blood dripped from her mouth looking around.

"The four powers I lost are in each one of those places I'm almost sure of it." Faith said still being carried.

Daxter quick dashed down the farthest to the left but what was in there they didn't know.


	6. The First Labrinth part1

The hallway soon became very dim just enough for you to see what was going on, damp, dank, cold and sour. Not to far in the door of stone soon fell behind them. Daxter shivered on Jak's shoulder as dripping water hit his head. Faith soon told Jak to let her down, as soon as she touched the ground, she found a piece of the stone wall and threw it as hard as her weak body would let her. For what seemed a long time there was a deathly silence, until a loud clacking noise came from ahead along with a spiraling liquid.

"There is a room ahead that is bigger, but it's far down?" Faith even seemed confused in her statement.

She took a few wobbly steps forward as her boots clunked to the stone, the noise spread out as if there were no walls. Faith quickly stepped back before looking at the two looking at her.

"Jak, can I have your knife real quick?" Faith questioned.

He handed it too her as she pulled it out of its small sheath. She carefully touched the glinting tip of the blade to the top of her hand as she pushed it slightly drawing more blood.

She drew a sun of blood and wrote something in Mystic Script on both top hands.

She quick slammed both hands together and yelled "Touches of false light come forth and hold it!" As the room in front of them lit in floating balls of fire. It revealed the same stachew but with 4 sides and lines for a floor. There was a thin walkway going to 3 different rooms and in the parts of empty floor were pits of spikes and Dark Eco. Faith bent over and fell to her knees hacking more blood up. When she opened her eyes again they were in the light blue state.

Faith quick jolted up and started to run across the two inch thick walk way maze. She ran towards the front, jumping wall to wall. Faith may have had been in a pure state of mind but her balance was just the same. Turing a corner of the wall her ankle twisted under the pressure and ended up slipping into the pit. Faith's face remained emotionless as her arm was grabbed with great struggle. She looked up to see Jak trying to pull her back up, but failing miserably. Faith just looked up with no real emotion. She was soon pulled up from the edge. She again darted off whipping past all the chunks of wall. By the time Jak and Daxter had caught up with her, she had gone down two halls and was heading down the third. The fire spell that she had cast, now worn off just as she stepped into the third hall. Deprived of sight she continued to dart down the hall. In the darkness her eyes seemed to glow with great intensity.

A low hissing noise came from the end of the hall in front of the three. Faith took a step back seeming to know what infrount of them was. Her eyes again shifted, they returned to there ill green. As blood again returned to her mouth, she pointed out what she thought the hissing was.

"I don't know what it is but, I think there whittling beetles."

"Whittling Beetles?" the two questioned.

"Yeah there not good. They always protect something, there defense mechanisms, there not really beetles. They are made of other beetles and if they touch your skin they'll either burn it and blow up or, whittle there way in your skin and then blow up." Faith said looking a little worried, not realizing the hissing getting louder.

"Faith, if the demon came here, do you think this is were your powers are, that could be what there protecting?" Daxter said thinking about it.

"You might be right Daxter, but we have to kill them all before we can even see."

Faith used a different light spell this time. She pulled out a yellow stone and threw it to the ground. A false sun light was created from the stone as it revealed what the darkness shrouded. The beetles covered what ever was in front of them and had made there way to behind them making a thick wall of small beetles the size of mice.

"Just don't let them touch you and you'll be fine." Faith yelled running up to the beetles pulling out a red powder.

She threw it at the beetles as they all fell to the ground on there backs twitching and squirming.

"What was that?!" Daxter said a little freaked out.

"Nothing other than poisoned knock out powder, but the poison only works on humans, but its really heavy stuff so it doesn't float around unless you really tried to make it." Faith said running into a tablet.

"Whoa! This is Mystic Script!"

"What's Mystic Scrip?" Jak said cocking his head at the tablet.

"Well it my language in a cense, if you can _even_ call that gibberish a language."

"Ok then figure out what it says."

"Yeah, except I haven't read it in years!"

"Well lets hope you still know because the paralyzing affects on the beetles is wearing off."

"Fine I will, it's a riddle I know that."

Faith touched her hand to the tablet going over one symbol at a time. As the beetles transformed into something.

"Faith"

"Hold on"

"Faith"

"I said hold on one sec."

"Faith, I think you should see this thing."

"Wha-?"

As she turned around for a moment she notice the beetles morphed into a Morpher.

"Can you hold this thing off for about ten seconds?" Faith questioned the two.

The two ran down the long wide hall shooting at it in every spot.

"It…holds…the sun…and…beyond…it holds…what…casts…over…the…darkness…and...

is…always…up there." Faith spoke allowed as she read the script.

Hearing the high pitch screeching from the beetles and the gun shots it was becoming extensively hard for Faith to think about the riddle. She griped her head harder and harder trying to think.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR 5 FRICKING SECONDS PLEASE!" Faith screamed watching the beetles' actually turning around to look at her.

In a gruff squwerm voice the Morpher said "Sky?"

The three looked dumbfounded when the creature said what it did.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Faith yelled out hitting her hand t her forehead, spitting blood up again. She quick pulled out a green powder and threw it in the black masses eye. The Morpher screamed and squirmed.

"Jak can you use your wings?"

Faith spoke looking up next to the stachew. All he did in response was shake his head in a gesture of 'no'.

She shrugged slightly worried as the light of the temp. stone went out and the Dark Eco pools started to rise.

"Aww, crap." Faith mumbled.

Her eyes quick switched too a light blue color as she ran over to the two and hugged them tightly.

The opposite energy ran into one another. Faith helped use the light magic she had little of and made it possible to fly again and faster. The morpher quick shot up the spiral sky light in the middle of the room that now reveled it's self.

The Morpher soon became too big for the sky light and had gotten stuck as the three got through the top.

The room that held all the light at the top, was walls made of all windows. Faith looked around a bit and found a small oval shaped stone of a light blue color sitting on a glass stand. She picked it up and quickly threw it at the glass wall. It shattered the glass and was falling down hundreds of feet, Faith quickly jumped after it falling with it. Jak and Daxter were about to stop here when they noticed, Faith clashed with the stone and the same blue light the showed from her eyes now escaped the whole area, the light nearly blocked out the sun. The two looked out the broken glass window and saw nothing.

"Jak, what happened to Faith?" Daxter questioned.

A tap came from the top of the glass room. White fluffy wings now stretched from Faith's back. Daxter jumped to the towers ground and looked up blushing a bit.

"What's wrong Daxter I'm back." Faith said giggling a bit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Faith you pants are too baggy." Daxter said mumbling through the glass.

"Why what's wrong with them?" Faith said still standing above the two.

"I can see your pink and black laced underwear." Faith quick turned red and Daxter was stepped on.

"Can we please just go?" Faith said ducking her head in the glass room. The other two soon joined her on the roof of the small glass room.

"Were can we go?" Jak questioned Faith.

"Well if I'm right on my guess, the only way back down is from were we came, cuz we were in an under ground tunnel."

"But the way we came from there a giant demon and Dark Eco filling it." Daxter said against Faith's answer.

The conversation was stopped by the stinging pain going through Faith's and Jak's bodies.

"What's going on?" Daxter questioned.

"When I gave Jak my magic to get us up here I traded it for what little light eco was left in his body, so now I think our bodies cant handle it.

"Great." Daxter groaned.


	7. The First Labrinth part2

Faith looking back down the way they came mumbling to her self.

"I think I can get us back" Faith said looking back at the two.

"What about that creepy beetle thing?" Daxter said quaking a bit at the thought.

"Nah, don't worry I've fought worse, you should only worry if I pass out or die."

A somewhat awkward silence fell over the broken glass box room.

"Come on, I'll fly and Jak can shoot. These little demons are able to die from guns unlike the demon before, so it will most likely fall to its little doom."

Faith babbled as she stretched her fluffy white feathered wings shattering the rest of the glass room.

Daxter quick hopped onto Faiths shoulder thinking about how it was going to happen.

"Daxter that would not be a good spot for you to be in." Faith said patting the ottsle on the head.

"Why not, I thought about it." Daxter snapped back.

"That's just it, you thought, you should hang from the inside my belt."

With a slight look of confutation Daxter slipped him self to the inside of Faith's belt and hung like a key chain.

Faith grabbed Jak mid-waste and jumped up, flying up quickly. Just as quickly heading back down, faster this time closing her wings slightly. The walls of the vertical tunnel soon showed its self, the carved out windows witch brought in little light revealed the demon squirming down in the tower making it shake and begin to crumble. As the monster got bigger the light got weaker, along with that Daxter noticed the giant rocks at the top of the tower began to fall fast as well. Daxter still looking up hear a gun shot and the sound of hundreds of fluttering wings.

The three came to a quick stop as Faith wrapped her large wings around all of them. Flashes or orange and yellow came from the out side of the wings. With Faith's back still very exposed despite the armor, was stricken by the large rocks falling. Making her plummet fast still holding Jak and Daxter. The beetles soon disappeared into Faiths wings and the boulders fell off to the sides.

Hitting the ground the beetle's exploded making giant holes in her wings. Faith still conches kept her balance on the thin walk way, back were they started. She again cringed in pain as the tips of her wings that were hanging off the side of the walk way touched the pools of dark eco and spikes. Jak began to get up without hurting Faith more than she already was and not falling into the deep abbess, but was quickly stopped by her.

"Don't move" Faith mumbled.

"Why?" Jak slightly confused.

Just as soon as that more rocks from the top of the tower fell just grazing were they lay. Faith propped her self slightly, bringing her now bloody torn apart wings back into her self, the feathers fell off and the skeleton of the wings left large cuts and scars on her back as they diapered into her back.

She soon pulled out the un-conches ottsle from her belt handing him back over to Jak. The two still awake stood and shimmied there way over to the solid ground. The very moment Faith touched the whole ground she collapsed and hacked up blood as her eyes shifted to green again.

"At this rate I'm going to die without a fighting chance." Faith mumbled being picked up carefully.

"You always say things like that, but are you dead yet?" Jak grumbled walking down the long hall with Faith in arms.

"Think about it, we have 3 more and Mr. Barons Pet is here trying to get my powers. There's no hope."

"You really shouldn't say that you know."

"I don't have any hope at this point. This is what an immortal deserves."

"Fai…" He was quickly cut off by a sniffling sound and droplets of water dripping off his hand. Looking down he saw for the first time Faith crying. The quiet held back tears soon became unstopped streams.

"Sorry, about that." Faith said wiping tears from her face.

"It's just depressing, I figured." Jak being some what understanding.

Faith smiled looking back up at Jak.

"Can you let me down? I may have my back pounded to ground meat but I can walk." Faith asking Jak.

After a few moments of Faith walking by her self a loud rumbling noise came from behind them. The hall behind then began to fall, and fast. Despite the fact that Faith was in immense pain she unleashed her wings yet again. Still very bloody and full of holes they were. Quickly grabbing Jak by the waste she flew down the hall as fast as she could, feeling the rocks that felt like spikes hit the tips of her boots. The caldrons touch lights began to appear in the far off distance. She tugged at her weak body to make it to the end as the rocks began to hit her heels. As the light spread around them, she dropped the other two and flew up slamming into a wall. As the rubble from the tunnel finished falling Faith slowly fell off the wall as her wings fell apart again, Slipped into a dream like state.

1212

**Faith trudged through what felt like mud waist high. **

"_What is this stuff, and were am I?"_

**The mud like liquid that wrapped its self around Faith began to rise and red spouts rose around the edges. The red liquid soon pooled around her head tasting like blood.**

"_What's going on?"_

**She wanted to scream out but nothing was there.**

"**Faith?"**

**A random voice questioned. The voiced scared Faith even more than she was.**

"**Faith, can you hear me?"**

**Faith tried to answer but nothing would come to her as she felt if drowning.**

"**Open your eyes please."**

**She was stricken confused with the question. Just as she thought to her self…**

"_But my eyes are open… or are"_

**The sludge be neither her quickly turned to light as she was pulled down under.**

1212

Faith woke up to a cloth pushed up against her head tightly as her head rested on Jak's lap.

"What the?" She mumbled.

"You hit the ground head first." Jak mumbled.

"You couldn't have caught me?" Faith said wincing in pain as the glass shattering pain shot through her head.

"I did, just that it was the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"You fell head first, I was caught a little off guard, do you get the picture?"

"I was upside down wasn't I?"

"Yeah."

As Faith began to nod off again a loud banging noise came from the other end of the hall.

Errol had captured the demon and was coming after Faith again.

"Faith, we need to go." Jak said helping her up.

"Get them!" Errol screamed sending Krimson guards after the three.


	8. The Black Room pt1

Faith quickly turned around letting her eyes switch to black. She began to charge at the Krimson Guards but was quickly pulled back by the collar. The Krimson Guards stopped at the end of the tunnel and prepped a strange looking gun. Faith stopped for a moment as her eyes returned to green. All six Krimson Guards went down to one knee as an electric look came from the ammo. Now realizing what it was Faith ran as fast as she could hearing the electric net gun pods being shot off. A loud banging noise could be heard as the pods exploded hitting the ground. All the Krimson guards missed to the threes relief, as soon as the fire stopped the sound of more than six guards could be heard.

Faith turning her head back to look seeing the tunnel was beginning to get dark and more guards were falling back. As soon as she turned hear head back a large drop in path way appeared. The tunnel dropped at one point and none of them had noticed it.

All three of them screamed in insurance to what was at the bottom. After what appeared to be forever it became complete and total silence other than the wind whistling past there ears.

"How far dose this drop go?" Faith questioning still very scared.

"I'm not sure, but if anything, I want to know what's at the bottom." Jak replied somewhat the same.

"What if, maybe just what if, its one of those really creepy Black Hole things?"

"Black Hole?"

"It never ends in other words, and its like a giant vacuum"

"If it was, wouldn't we have been ripped apart by now?"

"Good point"

"Ripped to shreds?" Daxter nervously budded in.

"Yeah, then it just must be a really long tunnel."

"If so, then wouldn't we been far enough into the planet we would die?"

"…"

"Ok then what is going on?"

Faith shut her eyes and noticed a small light from the corner.

"Perpetual fall" she mumbled.

Quickly taking action she mustered up one of the light abilities she had, creating a crystal shard shooting it into the wall, but it stopped not even a foot in front of her shattering. Just at that moment they all fell a little more and hit plastic.

"What the?" Faith mumbled.

Looking around a bright yellow light showed its self in front of what ever they were in. Soon caldron lights were lit. To the three of them it was shocking.

"Metal Head?" Jak mumbled.

"Dragons?" Faith continued finishing his sentence.

One dragon out of the three lowered its giant steel head noticing the meal caught in the trap it had laid.

"Great were hamsters in a ball…" Daxter mumbled un-amused.

Leaning back slightly then lunging its head hard into the wall destroying the plastic ball and just missing the other three. Faith quickly rolled off to the side shooting a large light crystal into the neck of one of the dragons. The crystal was quickly shattered with the blades at the end of the Metal Heads tail.

'If I could just get a clear shot!' Faith screamed in her head.

Another Dragon lunged at her from the side, jumping just barely touching the razor like scales of the dragon. Jumping off another Dragon Faith began to vomit blood again and lost her momentum falling to the hard ground. Opening her eyes slightly face blood covered seeing all three of the dragons lunge at her at once, she closed her eyes as tight as possible.

Realizing that she had not been hit, she opened them up slightly to see a dark figure in the small space between each of the Dragons bodies. Small sparks of purple shot off the figure and the metal masks.

Her eyes grew wide before quickly summoning another light crystal and shooting it through the belly of one of the Dragon's. The beast flailed too and fro before regaining composure.

For just a moment time seemed to have stopped in the dimly lit room. Faith finally had a chance to look at the wounded Metal Head. It had a metal mask but two swirling ivory horns twisted out of it protecting its gem. Long slender sharp spikes shooting out of its back going down till its tail, and metal shredded plate covering its belly all the way down. Its arms small and long with short nails but looked strong enough to tear through people easily.

The beast stood near the entrance looking as if something to hide, concisely looking into the dark distance. Slightly glancing behind her self looking past the other Dragon's there were long slender threads whipping there way through the air craving a body to consume. Looking a little harder a diamond shaped crystal of total black reviled its self incased in black glass.

Quickly taking action Faith brought down one dragon by piercing it through the neck and heart several times with light spears. Making it positive these were dark dragons, witch meant the only way to take them down was to have a stronger dark force or with pure light. With her light powers being used so rapidly her only option was to get her dark form.

Faith quickly cut in between Jak and the other Dragons by shooting her last light spear. The spear slammed into the eye of the smaller Dragon making black blood spew. Panting from exestuation she quickly pulled up the fluffy part of her pants until her hips reviling two short swords made of precursor steel attached to her legs with soft leather.

Jumping with great force Faith came down on the small Dragon's head cracking off a large chunk of its spiraled horns, but the beast getting its chance to quickly grabbing her by the leg, throwing her into the darkness. A call of …

"FAITH!"

Shot through the air as the darkness engulfed her and it faded. She soon emerged much different. Pure Black wings of a Bats with thin razors going down the bones. Skin as grey as a lump of burnt wood ash, and eyes as blood thirsty as a vampire. The battle was beginning to even out.


	9. the Black Room pt2

Faith let the darkness fully absorbe into her as the room grew slightly brighter. The shatared horn of the Metal Head flew over to her hand breaking apart and foarming over it.

"The Skull Fist." Faith mumbled as red, purple, and black shadows swirled around it.

Chargeing and not even hitting the Dragon in the head, it nearly exsplodded in to pieces, ripeing off its mask and removeing its skull gem. With one upper cut of her sword that was exstened by her power, she cut it straight down the center. Faith quickly turned to the next dragon increasing her power ten fold. The skull fist grew thicker and bigger as she charged. Jak noticed as she passed with swirling energy the blood that gushed from her mouth. As she swung with great opened the Dragon dove for her gut making her miss the dragon entirely, being thrown back the wall was destroyed on impact. Standing back up her wings streached out farther and the grazors grew sharper, but more blood gushed, still seeming un-noticed.

Faith dove for the Dragon yet again with wide openings for attack. The Drong had got the upperhand for a split second letting it grab Faith by the waist and throw her up to the celing. She began to fall back down as the Dragon came bulleting up smashing her into the cealing farther. The Dragon whipped off into the far distance waiting to plumit into Faith, as she fell. Just as the Dragon bit throught the air she was snached by a blue blur to it. Looking off to the side Jak returned to him self and shot the Dragon a strange glance. The Dragon just staired for a moment before Faith's evil mindless compulsive side took over yet again and darting twords the Dragon. With a swift movement of its head she was thrown off to the side like a cheap rage doll. With Dragon stairing at her limp body, the power that ingulfed her fist bursted with strength again. Blood almost spewed with the power. The Dragon smiled and threw its tail at her. Missing it got stuck in the wall at she ran up the tail. The Dragon grabed at her as she darted up its body. Missing every shot she reached its skull and threw all her strength into the punch, making every bone and piece of metal on and in its body shattered to complete dust. As the dragon fell Blood spewed as it toched the ground, but it was not the dragons, Faith was getting worse by the minute. Her dark self jumped off the dragon and began to walk twords the exit but was quickly stoped by another erge to vomit her own blood.

Falling to her knees blood splattered as it touched to cold stone floor. Jak and Daxter drew closer to help but were quickly stoped by her throwing her wings back fast razor point out, cutting through Jak's armor on the torso.

"Don't come near me." Faith's dark self spoke still blood driping from lips.

"I may have a weak body, but all my hateing emotions twords my self keep my strength high. I don't need a humans help."

It became very silent in the room, even the cracling of the culdren fires seemed to fade.

One thought raced through Jak's mind as the three of them stood there.

'Hatred twordes her self, why dose she hate her self, this demon is every horrible emotion Faith has had fuled into just one person.'

The hatered filled eyes began to fade as green soon replaced it and blood again spewed from her already crimson lips. Her weak body collapsed under its own exsustion. Opening her dull green eyes to the same face that always caught her when she felt that she could fall, she began to doze off as she spook for a moment.

"Im sorry that I pulled you two into this, I really am, I hate myself for this."

She seemed to have died but her body was still warm and tears driped from her tiered eyes. A loud baging sound showed its self as she drifted off. The warm feeling that had just been touching her had disappeared and hard, cold, an heavie things threw her body around like a doll yet again.

1212

Opening her eyes she found her self chained up laying on a table and the barron stairing at her.

"This is it? This scrawny female holes so much power! Erol your beginig to disipoint me again!" Barron roared at Erol.

"Sir this is the unknown sorce of power that could forever keep you in rule, sir." Eroll bowed saying.

Faith looked around for a moment seeing they were still in the temple, just in the very front room. Faith struggled as blood escaped her mouth. The Baron shot her a look grabing her by the chin.

"Eroll, this woman is ill, how can she hold these powers!"

As the Barron travled off yelling at Eroll, Faith began to look around. Every Krimson Guard stood around that small area. She quickly felt how her arms were set up and unleashed her Dark side and wings shattering the arm shackles. Using her wings she created a large sonic boom knocking all the gaurds down knocking them all out at once. Falling back down to her feel she retuned to her somewhat normal self.

Looking around she saw no sighn of Jak or Daxter. As Faith began to run to were she did't know the Baron walked back in with Erol. Quickly Eroll shot her with a type of stun gun. It paralyzed her but she would not go with them. Every time they came near her they were shocked. As more gaurds walked in from the hall, they began to shoot but it was rioched back to them getiing them selves in the head. The Baron and Erol steped back as her Dark self took over.

Darting at The two she ramed them both against the wall with claws sharp.

"Were are the other two." Faith said in a deep meniceing voice.

She recived no answer and began to tighten her grip.

"In the hall!" Errol managed to squeek out with no air.

She quickly droped them and ran throught the court room into the hall seeing the other two chained to the stachue. Krimson Guards surrounded them, as Faith's dark side shot off spikes of metal and killed them stabing them through the shoulders and through the heart into the wall. As she walked down the hall the darkness seemed to fly off like dust in the wind. Takeing out one of her swords she cut the chains with ease. She helped her now bloody friend up.

"What happened, and what did they do the do to you two?" Faith whispered oddly.

"They got down to where we were and got you and got the upper hand on us, but were fine right?" Jak said patting Daxter on the head. Daxter just nodded thinking about what Faith had said eairlyer.

After a moment of silence a sound of a gun clinking ready to fire showed its self. Throuing there attention to Eroll holding his neck.

"Your mine now!" Eroll scremed as he enchanted it with one of Faith's stones, and shot.

Faith blocked it standing in front of her friends trying to deflect the bullet but getting shot in the chest. Her skin began to crack with slight color.


	10. The True Darkness Of Faith

_In the dark colored sand pored, she felt like cracking just like dried out sand would. It seemed to come all together, she was never meant to stay long, just to see what could have been. The faces that worked so long to make a perfect weapon flashed in her mind. The injections of magic and the cold steel touching her un-revived body. It all seemed so close again. The green liquid witch consumed her body for years seemed to show its self again. The feeling of blood first flowing through her lifeless body came back and all she could do was remember. When will it become more than the past? When will she have a real future? She always thought as every little thing happened to her. It all seemed so fake now. Was she really dead? Was it really all over, will she never continue her adventures with her two friends? Was that really it? Was Faith Sage really no more, brought down by her own magic?_

1212

A soft touch ran over the crack on her face. The soft touch was warm and conferring. To her own disbelief she opened her eyes to Daxter touching the crack on face. She rolled her eyes over to him and smiled faintly, feeling the blood pool around her. After a moment she realized that all the thoughts she had didn't even last a minute. Looking up best she could the room was empty other than two of them. Resisting her bodies will she made it to her feet. Stumbling a bit she could feel the blood dripping out of the wound in her chest. Cringing a little Daxter tugged on her pant leg gently. Looking down she again smiled but this smile was filled with gilt.

She turned her attention to the end of the hall were the same actions were taken, Jak had rushed Errol in to a small quarrel compared to what she was about to do. Faith's look quickly turned to anger as her black wings emerged and metal, silver claws appeared. She pulled out her swords again making them bigger with energy. As she made her way down the hall the colored energy witch escaped her body changed as so did her appearance. Soon her skin was no longer ash white it had turned black, she stopped slightly as her entire body was engulfed in black, she looked like a filled in outline with piercing red eyes and double wings of razors. The swords soon melted into her skin making small spikes appear going down her back and dragon like tail.

Daxter looked on in fear as the dark side of Faith evolved into something much more than comprehended.

A twisting black ball of energy shot through the air between the two humans. Errol shot his glance down the hall locking his eyes on the demon. Jak took his chance and charged Errol but was quickly shot to the wall by pure black energy restraints. The new demon walked into the large court room glaring at Errol. In a grumbled voice the demon began to speak with out a mouth.

"Errol, leave and I won't kill you."

He laughed at the demon despite his fear for his life.

"You're pathetic, you're trying to look strong but look at your self, your shaking like a leaf. Fine if it's that way, I'll give you the same treatment as back home,"

The Demon made its way over to the still somewhat trembling Errol.

"No mercy."

The demon stood clear over him, she pulled back as if to strike him down but stopped when Errol pulled out a light stone, witch was once Faith's. The demon stopped it had seemed frozen until it began to laugh hysterically.

"You think a human can control those stones? Pathetic." The Demon quickly struck Errol to the ground taking all the stones of magic, then shooting her glace to the Barron wielding a special gun.

"Just one shot of this will pierce any metal and anything else is put up to it!" The Barron roared at the Demon strutting closer to the Barron.

He let off one shot and it went clear through the chest of the Demon, but she didn't flinch. The darkness that surrounded the body of Faith stitched up the hole. The eyes of the demon narrowed to a brilliant red as black began to engulf the Barron and Errol.

"This should take you two out." The demon roared.

After a moment of fighting off the darkness Errol loaded his gun with a light crystal shooting it through the chest of the Demon again. This time it seemed to have worked the darkness that engulfed Errol and the Barron did not kill them but take them to inside the palace of Haven City.

The Darkness of the demon began to fade off her body but before it was all gone she released the rope restraints on Jak. The darkness had totally disappeared and the three holes that were taken on her body appeared again. Falling to her knees holding the bullet holes she managed to say something through all the gasps of pain.

"If I get my love stone I can be able to heal you both."

Daxter walked up to Faith pushing the cloth hard against the holes in her torso.

"Faith, you shouldn't worry about us, were fine, we need to get you your health first. There's two tunnels left can you make it?"

She nodded as she stumbled to her feet making it over to one of the tunnels. Looking down the tunnel she noticed it seemed shorter. As they walked down the appearing short tunnel the sound of blood hitting the ground came from more than her. Glancing over she noticed that the dark restraints had burned through Jak's skin but didn't seer the wounds not to bleed. Looking back a wall had stopped the tunnel like she thought.

"Not this again…" Daxter mumbled.

"It's not, this wall is solid all the way through." Faith said knocking on it.

She began to push at the wall on every stone soon finding one that pushed in slightly.

"Ahh Haa!" She peeped as it rumbled going in.

It was silent as nothing happened. She stepped back slightly tripping over a stone that was now sticking up, and falling into the floor that was cloaked hiding a slope of stone. As she fell she griped the other two by the collar pulling them with her.


	11. The Heart of Warm Ice pt1

Faith rolled and tumbled down the stone ramp no longer holding on to her friends. It became dark and cold. She hit the wall at the end, she opened her eyes slightly just seeing as Jak slammed into her.

"Oww" Faith peeped feeling crushed.

As she opened her eyes again they shifted to pink, pushing her friend off. Looking around, and feeling her surroundings. The room had little light other than the drop off point, the room was cold enough to see your own breath, and there were patches of ice, in-fact the ramp they slid down was ice covered. There were small walkways next to the ramp to another room.

Faith poked her nose into the next room with light so she could see, it was a long room ice covering the floor and at the very end, very far down was the stone in the shape of a heart.

"What did you find?" Daxter said looking in standing on her back.

"It's an iced over room colder than this one." Faith babbled.

"So why don't we go see what's in it, because this seems to sim-" Jak said being cut off by him self slipping on the ice instantly.

Faith and Daxter laughed at him as she step down as well, not falling.

"This is special ice, since its underground it doesn't frost over, so its extra smooth." Faith said patting him on the head.

"How come you can walk on this so easily?" Jak said struggling to get back up without falling again.

"Because when I was being trained I was always in cold areas and iced over things so I have a knack at walking on it, I mean it's hard for me to slip."

"Ok, so you can walk on ice no problem but when ever your on land your as about as coordinated as I am on here."

"At least I can stand up." Faith shouted watching Jak fall again.

"Correction, just as coordinated as a dead YackCow…"

"Oh that's, low…"

"Sad part is that it's true."

"Is not! I'm maybe a little better, you can't make fun of my balance!" not realizing she insulted her self

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Stop it you two! Do we have time?!" Daxter yelled as he watched the crack on her right cheek get bigger.

"Can you please help him up Faith?" Daxter question jumping off her shoulder.

Griping his hand Faith pulled her way but lost balance the same time he did, making them both fall. Opening her eyes again she found her self on the ice between his legs looking up torso height. A small blush ran across both there faces. Quickly regaining composer Faith shot up and successfully helped him up. The tempter seemed to go down slightly.

Daxter hopped back up on Faith's shoulder.

"Daxter, why are you on my shoulder?" Faith said slightly confused.

"What me? I'm not sitting on that cluts shoulder, I don't want to die!"

"Cluts! Did you just call me a cluts!" Jak roared at Daxter.

"Umm, excuse me ladies but, can we continue?" Faith said walking away.

After a moment she realized that Jak was not next to her, turning her head she yelled…

"NOOB! HURRY UP!"

Faith quickly ran and slid on the ice up next to her friend.

"Come on, if you have help its easier."

Faith said grabbing him by the arm walking ahead. The room began to get colder with every moment she was like that with him.

"Geez, even it was never this cold when I trained."

Looking back and then forward they hadn't gone far, they had gone about 20ft and the tunnel looked about to be 3 miles long. She came to a stop hearing a cracking noise. She let go of Jak for a moment looking up ahead slightly, realizing that it was were she was.

"The thing I hate about this ice is that it's so clear that you can't see layers and you can't see any cracks…"

Daxter glanced back over to his friend looking at the ice he stood on, from his angle the cracks were clear. Just as he was about to say something the ice gave in to the emptiness beneath it pulling down Jak as well. Faith was too late to react and looked down the hole to the very deep bottom covered in spaced out spikes. It was too far down to see much other than that from were Faith and Daxter sat.

Faith set down Daxter as she climbed into the iced over hole. As she came closer to the bottom she began to hear gasps of pain she couldn't help but think. 'This just isn't his set up is it?'

Reaching the bottom she saw her friend squired in four spots. Twice in the left arm and twice in the left leg. Faith couldn't help but begin to feel gilt again, thinking that it was not the best time to break down she shook it off and helped undo the piercing best as she could, but the feeling stayed as she drank her tears before they reached her eyes.

Looking at the damage in what little light she had in the pit.

"Do you think you could hold on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll get you back up there no problem."

"But your wounds will re-open if you help me."

"I'll be fine, the cold keeps the pain down and I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Faith…"

"Its fine, it will be easy, it was something I learned how to do when I trained in an area like this. Just hold on to me tight or else you'll meat the same thing."

Faith kicked her legs into the wall as she moved them up slightly more and more making her way up, every so often making sure Jak's grip didn't loosen up at all close to her shoulders. The cold room began to drop again. Soon making it back to the top of the pit. Daxter stared for a moment realize what had just happened, watching as Faith pulled out bandages from one ammo pocket wrapping the holes in his arm and leg.

"I'm sure this tunnel is filled with things like this, we have to be careful." She said looking around noticing spiraled in circles on the walls. They all stood up no problem and shuffled there way down the tunnel a little.

After a little while she noticed more pits in the floor. She took one step forward and the stone under her foot sank in as the ice shattered with stone spikes shooting out from the wall. Faith quickly moved out of the way of one as she grabbed the other two and slid under several spikes. Soon the spikes came out faster and at angles. She was soon separated from the other two by doing flips over the spikes.

On the other hand the other two wert quite as graceful. A blunt spike hit Jak in the arm guards throwing him back with Daxter still on his shoulder. Hitting the wall another blunt spike hit him at great speed in the back throwing him hard into the wall.

Soon the spikes had stopped filling up nearly a mile of the path. Faith quickly used her skull fist using what little she had left of the Dragons horn, smashing through every spike and every pillar until she reached a heavy cluster of spikes with blood pooling on her side beneath the spikes, in panic she began punching at the spikes again soon emerging to the other side to what she didn't want to see.


	12. The Heart of Warm Ice pt2

Faith slid up to the wall were her two friends sat. Daxter was stuck in-between two spikes crushing his small body, about the same story for Jak.

"Where did the blood come from?" She wondered out loud.

Thinking about it, it was from when she slid across the ice and the holes in Jak's arm and leg must have made it pool. She shook her head out of thought using the rest of the Dragons horn too crush the stone holding them.

"This place seems to be the worst despite its innocent look…" Faith mumbled walking through all the spiked rubble.

Letting it fall silent a sound of a growling beast showed it's self. The growling went as fast as it came. Faith still a little nervous about the sound continued to go forward. The Ice began to crack faster than they remembered. Daxter looked down noticing that under the ice was the same type of trap in the first temple.

"Faith, the floor, its open!"

Daxter yelled to the girl far ahead of them. The sections of empty floor fell as icicles shot up from beneath continually. The walkway was just slightly bigger then the first temple.

"Stand so nothing hangs over the sides." Faith screamed as the icicles ripped through the baggy bottom of her pants brining the shredded brim of her pants up too her knees. Soon the icicles built there way down making it a very small maze. The walkway was far too small for any of them to move much not even Daxter to go far.

"What ever you do, don't move down, the icicles are made so they'll cut you." Faith said making her way out very slowly getting cut slightly every step. The ice was cold and the room felt in the negatives, the piled icicles made blood stream like rivers, this tunnel felt so pointless, even on her own life.

As she felt the end of the small maze near, the same growling was heard. As her hand touched the heart stopping cold air, a black thick liquid dripped on her hand. Walking out the other two close behind, she looked up to see nothing. Looking back down a beast with a long wrinkled snout waited at her face. The beast jumped back letting them get a better look at it. Its long black snout let black saliva drip, as its tentacle like hair moved like snakes as its eye less body, sharp claws, and thrashing tail felt more and more menacing.

As if it could see, it kept its head in the direction of Faith. She jumped a little as what it tried to hit her.

"It's an ancient beast that scenes magical energy and takes it down, its classified as the 'Censor'"

She quickly pulled out her sword quickly charging the demon. Just as quickly the Censor jumped out of the way ramming into the side of her, making her slam into the wall. Shaking it off slightly she noticed Jak taking aim with a blaster mod. She was just about to warn them when it was too late. The Censor squealed in pain as the bullet penetrated its head. Amazingly it shook it off, now detection the two next to it.

"These demons can see through magical energy and if you make your self know by touching it in anyway your just as in much trouble as I am!" Faith said getting pissed off.

Quickly she slashed at the beast's censors, cutting one of the twelve off. The attack drew off the beast attention and back on Faith. Unsure how to kill it, she charged it again getting a swift head-butt to the stomach. With a grunt of pain she got back up and charged again slashing off another censor. The Censor then punched the ice floor beneath her feet. Jumping out of the way it reveled a mammoth sized gap of nothingness beneath there feet witch was just barely being held up by thin ice pillars. Not watching what was going on, the Censor punched at her feet once again, soon falling to only a grip on the slippery ice. Glancing down she saw nothing but pitch black.

The Censor shot its attention back over to Jak and Daxter. Before either of them could do much the Censor dashed over swiping its tail behind them launching its tail making the two meet the same circumstance as Faith. The Censor smirked over the three as it punched in the floor once again making the three hanging fall to apparent death.

1212

_'So cold, but yet so warm, so strange, but oddly familiar, all that touched my skin felt as if to melt, it was soothing, but deadly at the same time, why was this feeling so dark but yet bright? Am I alive, or did I fall to my death.'_

Faith opened her eyes stiffly as snow fell on her warm face. Sitting up, she noticed she was sitting in deep fluffy snow, in an ice cavern filed with sparking ice crystals everywhere. She looked to her arms folded across her chest holding Daxter. She shivered as the cold ran up her back. Her now exposed legs were bright pink as well as her arms up to her elbow. Wakening up the sleeping ottsle by getting up stumbling a bit.

"Where are we?" He questioned looking at the forever distance of snow and pillars.

"How can there be snow?!"

"The layers of ice turn into water above and instantly turn into snow as they fall." Faith said looking around in little light.

"Where's Jak?"

"Theirs no way he could have gone any farther than us."

Daxter hopped down into the deep snow wiping away some on a body.

"Found um'" Daxter mumbled sitting down.

She reached down slightly touching his skin but quickly pulled back at the bitter cold. Sitting down she griped him tightly, in hopes it would help, the temperature seemed to drop even more. Looking at Daxter she thought of how this was deh-sha-vo, just not her this time.

1212

_Faith dragged her feet in the soft sand. _

"_Some times you can be so pathetic Faith…" Jak mumbled coming back to help her up from deep in the sand._

"_Sorry, it's not my fault that I can't handle the EVIL sun." She grumbled. _

_After a long while traveling on foot in the desert, it seemed to grow very quiet. Looking back Faith had fallen over in exestuation. On first glace she seemed dead, only really being over heated._

"_I told you that wearing 7 layers of clothing was a bad idea…" Jak mumbled to him self. _

"_I can still hear you ya know?" Faith peeped out in pants passing out shortly after._

1212

"Doesn't this seem familiar Daxter?" Faith said in a low tone.

"Yeah, It's funny that its not you." Daxter responded curling up on her shoulder warming up.

She looked up to the only way out, hearing the crack on her face snap larger. It grew exceedingly painful as she sat there and listened to it crack. It soon took up the entire right side of her face and began to travel to the left and down her neck an shoulder. Biting her lip and curling her back forward in agony. Tears soon again streamed down her cracked face dripping off onto Jak's face as well. Scratching at the cracks pulling her hand back pink sand rested in it. Closing her eyes tightly holding all her tears back, she quickly opened them again to the feeling of another hand in hers.

"You're crying again, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not going to end anytime soon." Jak said wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, I know, it's easy to get down when I think."

"You think?"

Faith quickly pushed him off her lap making the dozing ottsle fall into the snow again.

"Do you know the saying for wakening me up if its not life threatening!" Daxter said popping his head up from the snow, just as he noticed the exceeding cracks on her face.

"No, and I don't intend to find out." Faith giggled as she made her way to her feet. The cracks again making there way down her leg. She screamed in pain as it began to burn. She began to fall to her knees but was caught before she hit her head to the ground.

"I want to leave so bad…" Faith said in pain as more tears dripped down off her face.


	13. The Heart of Warm Ice pt3

Faith in a fit of rage released her bat wings throwing her self up barreling towards the only way out hundreds of feet up. As she came close to the top, something shined in the corner of her eye as icicles shot at her piercing her wings. Trying to get closer with holes in her wings more icicles shot into them. Just as her hand just barely touched the top an icicle pierced her arm. Quickly beginning to fall again, as she fell the ground grew closer seeming so soft compared to her hard hatred. Letting her eyes close the last thought that crossed her mind before she blacked out. 'This seems so much better than suffering the cracks again.' Wakening up on the ground every icicle was missing from her shredded wings. Ignoring the horrid pains rushing through her entire body she tried to fly up again but didn't go far. Glancing up the demon that had pushed them down there stared and looked to be laughing at her. She started to grind her teeth in anger.

"Is there really no way to get back up there?" She wondered sitting down in the snow.

"Without more light we can't look for anything to help." Jak said sitting down as well.

"If only there was something like a launch ramp I could go fast through the icicles."

"It would be better if we could just stop them completely."

"That's true, there basically ice turrets surely controlled by the Censor."

"Wait, don't you know everything about demons?"

"I wouldn't say everything, but a good amount."

"Do you know how to kill that demon?"

"No, all I know is that you need to cut off all its censers to blind it."

"Well its obvious not killed by getting shot through the head."

"I think you need to rip out its heart, to really kill it."

"I have an idea…"

"This can't be good." Both Daxter and Faith worried.

Quickly he ran over to one of the ice pillars looking at it for a minute. Faith quick ran over to the same pillar with Daxter on her shoulder.

"What's your idea, I have a feeling it has something to do with these pillars."

"Yeah, I thought about what you said about the launch ramp, so if you can help me bring down the two pillars down at once and if we can slam them together fast enough it will be able to walk up."

"Are you kidding me? It will be near impossible to break it down and won't the ceiling break in?"

"If you haven't noticed most of the pillars are detached at the top, so it will be easy and no worries."

"These things are solid ice!"

"No there not…" He said kicking the bottom the pillar hearing a hallow noise.

"Woah, your right! Damn it…"

Faith quickly ran over to the other pillar chopping at the bottom of it with one of her swords, as did Jak. The pillar soon came to a tipping fall being pushed into the gap at the top as the two pillars were rammed up to each other, ice beginning to picking up down the center. The icicles soon shot out from the wall hacking away at the ice.

"Hurry up!" Faith said darting up the pillars knocking away the icicles with her swords.

Jumping up over the ice now slightly barricading the hole, she came down hard on the ice just barely missing the Censor. Swinging around like someone crazy person, she hit off three censor's. The Best squealed in pain as it flailed purple blood spewing covering her. As the Censor stood It was shot through the bottom chin at least five times. A sword was quickly rammed through its chest. The Censor came slamming back down shattering in an line of ice sword still through its chest purple blood spewing. As the Censor blindly ran at Faith, she griped the sword by the blade pulling it out, the Censer's heart at the hilt, the beast falling into the ice as it all collapsed on it. The purple blood seeped into the cuts on Faith's hand as she flipped it around.

"Ok, now that that's over…" She said slipping both blades back into there sheaths.

Walking rather quickly they came upon the pink glow, the stone was covered by thick layers of ice.

"I'm so fed up with this CRAP, I've had it! I've spent too long here!" She screamed as the tip slammed of her sword into the ice doing nearly nothing.

Slamming the sword to hard into the ice the top half snapped off and flew past her face making her fall.

"I'm so fed up, I'm so pissed off, and I'm pretty sure I just killed my brain from that anger rush…"

Quickly darting up she slammed her fist as hard as she could into the ice as a loud cracking noise came over the room. Pulling her hand back blood dripped from her knuckles surely broken, despite that she continued to punch at the ice numerous times till something stopped her arms. Looking back she had realized what she had done.

"I get it, it doesn't help…" She said slumping down to the floor. Daxter quickly jumping down to slump on her shoulder. As the two slumped on the floor Jak walked over to the thick ice tugging at it slightly as the ice beneath it gave away letting the front fall off, reveling the brightly pink glowing heart shaped stone behind.

"You want to make me look stupid today don't you?"

With out a word he tossed her the stone, as it shattered touching her melting into her skin. As it seeped into her skin everything from the sides seemed to fade out leaving her at darkness, once again making her eyes shift to green. Feeling every step between the spot she laid and to the entrance of the temple. She didn't know that they heard her thoughts but really just speaking in her sleep.

"I guess you can really call these cries of a warm ice heart, right?"

Daxter glanced at her worried.

1212

Opening her eyes again all of them were back in the main temple, Jak and Daxter looking rather bothered.

"What, going on?" She wondered rubbing the back of her head.

"The Last tunnel, there was nothing there, we checked for everything, push in stones, hollowness, top skylights, trap doors… there is nothing but a empty hall." Daxter said rather concerned.

"Are you sure, there's nothing!"

"Yeah…"

It fell very quiet, the crackling caldron fire being the last things brining noise to the desert and light to the dark temple as the moon rose in the sky showing in the far-distance at the broken steal door. The cracks soon began to spread again. Faith screeched in pain as the cracks grew wider and longer. Colored sand shimmered in the fire lit hall. The Cracks now had engulfed over half of her body.

"If there is not a tunnel left then what is there?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that there'll be something, there always is…" Daxter said walking up to Faith on the floor. Just as if fell silent again a large roar came from inside the three temples and the center stachew began to shake.


	14. The Chimera of many Demon's

The demons that had seemed dead for so long shot through the tunnels even through the one was blocked off. The un-known demon stood in front of the stachew as the three Dragon's and the Censor joined them. The stachew witch was crumbling, a slim figure shot off with a green glow to it. As it came back down it looked to be neither man nor woman as its long black robe fallowed it while its white hair flowed behind it while its staff witch it held was silver and sharp as it protected the green gem inside its chest. The unknown figure had a blindfold over its eyes as its gray skin moved in many spots. The demons crowded around the figure as to protect it.

"Please, this is not me, Faith, thank you for the wonderful powers, I much appreciate them." The figure said in a manly voice smiling his black lips.

"BULL! I didn't give you anything, your demons stole them from me! I want my life source back now! Give it up, we kicked your demons asses before and we can do it again! I'm sure you're just protected by them so you shouldn't be that hard to take down." Faith roared at the figure.

"Oh, my dear your sadly mistaken, these beauties are from me, there just one part of me, if you want your life back you have to pry it from my dead cold body!"

"I would be happy too!"

"Don't be so sure about your self my dear…"

As he finished the sentence the demons in witch were from him were quickly retuned to his body. The once slim figure turned to soft metal at parts as it grew larger, a long snout grew from the thin face as his arms grew larger and claws grew far from his finger tips. His body turned to almost large hooves as the dragons tail shot out with larger spikes on the end. Its white hair became censor like but still as hair like whips with the blind fold quickly falling off, revealing its pure white eyes. Flicking its staff forward a force field was thrown up, tossing Jak and Daxter away from the demon and Faith.

"Oh, crap…" She mumbled realizing she had to fight the demon alone.

"Dear, if you haven't figured it out, I'm a chimera of the strongest kind, do you still want to fight me?" The chimera spoke loudly.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to get my life back." She spoke as the cracks slightly grew.

"Dear, all you have to do is let me take all your powers and I'll let you free to live a normal life."

"No…" She spoke nervously as she knew what was sure to be coming soon.

"Dear, why not?"

"…"

"Fine be that way." The chimera said throwing the first punch.

Faith tried blocking it but was quickly thrown to the force filed shocking her to the ground. Daxter almost instinctively went to help Faith but was pulled back quickly.

"What?" Daxter mumbled.

"If you didn't just notice that, the field throws electric shocks if you touch it, Faith can only live through them because she's made of magic, you would be stricken dead." Jak mumbled back still holding Daxter.

Shaking it off she got back up to receive another hit by a whip made of dense hair. Getting fed up in-between punches and whips she pulled out her only sword to have it griped with her fist on it. The chimera smiled holding her up high in the air, crushing the sword into dust shattering the bones in her hand. With a yelp of pain the chimera poked and prodded at the bullet holes in her chest.

"Darling, you just need to give me your powers then I'll let you be free…"

"If I did that I would die instantly…"

"Oh my, well that's just too bad, I'll just kill you then take your powers that way." He said as he threw her into the ground making the stones of the floor rise around her.

Picking her up again and again throwing her into the ground.

"Little girl, then just give up your life so I can take the powers…"

Faith fell silent from being held in the air looking limp. It was silent again, the chimera smiled a bit as his hopes seemed to be true. Shaking her slightly and hitting her softly with his whip like hair, she didn't move on her own, bones seeming shattered and out of blood.

Jak and Daxter stood on the other side of the force field shocked to the sight of Faith dead. After a moment looking closely her hand twitched towards the pack of enchanted stones on her belt.

Pulling one out she threw it in the chimeras face making him drop her.

"If you haven't heard the stories back in the magic realm I can't die when I'm like this until I run out of time."

"Witch you only have minutes of." The chimera said sitting up wiping the fire stone from his eyes.

"What?"

"I knew you were going to die after a little while, so I pulled this, I've always wanted to be the strongest there ever was, so I came after you my dear."

Faith unleashed the powers she had little of. She turned back into the full black demon a red stone for eyes and split in half heart stone on each hand while the light stone was split in half like spikes on her feet as an empty hole was in the middle of her chest. The cracks quickly began to take the black demon as she charged at the chimera. With a swift dark punch a hole was blown in the side of the beast making blood flow yet again.

"Lucky shot there girly."

"It's not luck, its skill, and a little love…"

"How pathetic, beings like you and I don't love, never have never will."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about, your only weak because you don't have what I have."

"That would be?"

"It would be good friends, and a little faith."

She said punching at him once again all the power of the stones flowing into the punch, but at the last moment the black demon shattering making the punch weak near the crystal of a tear drop witch was her last chance to live. The chimera knocked her back as the cracks grew fast again.

"Why shouldn't I just watch you suffer and then eat the sand?"

"Because, I will have killed you by then."

"Look at your self, your immobilized you cant go anywhere."

"I can't but they can…" She said in pain as a stone of disability was pushed into the force field making it fall.

The chimera looked up to have bullets meet his head, going straight through. The chimera squealed in pain as if fell back. With out much thought the beast through its tail wildly about the floor nearly knocking all three of them over.

"Its over chimera, you can sure fight, but you can't take a hit well, your truly are just as human as me!" Faith roared as the cracks grew faster.

The chimera began to evaporate back to were it belonged as it screamed.

"Faith, I will find you some were else one day and will KILL YOU!" As its body disappeared leaving a heart of darkness, dragon horns, censor's and the final stone to save her life.

She fell back to the ground as the enchanted sand began to pore from the cracks in her skin. Jak quickly ran over to where the chimera once lay and threw the stone back over to Daxter. Faith took it barely crushing it over the wounds in her chest. The sand stopped but so did she. Nothing seemed to move after that. The wounds shut but she stopped no pulse and no breathing. Daxter leaned over her as he saw the cracks return to her normal soft skin.

"Did, she die?" Daxter wondered.

"I'm not sure, she shouldn't have if what she said was true." Jak said sitting down to were Daxter sat.

"Doesn't this normally happen if she faints?"

"No, she just slows down, she doesn't die."

"So, that means, she really is dead."

"No, knowing Faith, I'm positive this will all end soon." He said lying through his teeth as well with doubt.

After a long time she still did not move and the temple began to crack and crumble. Hearing the noise they grabbed Faith's body and darted out as everything fell behind them. The temple began to fall faster and faster catching up to them the exit still a long way away. As the rubble came to hitting heal a red portal shot in front of them slipping into it.

Opening there eyes again the desert showed. The metal door behind them caved in as did all the rest of the desert, were the temple once lay beneath the sand.

"What just happened?" Daxter wondered looking at the giant hole now in the desert.

"I made us teleport…" Faith mumbled opening her eyes.

"Faith?" Jak wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine now…" She said sitting up dizzy.

"What happened to you?" Daxter wondered.

"I needed to heal my self, so I killed my self temporarily."

"YOU KILLED YOUR SELF?!" They both yelled.

"Yeah, why is that not normal?"

"Yes, in-fact that's not even human!" Daxter said falling forward.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forget these things a lot. Can we go home, I'm tired of the desert, that's enough of that for one week…" Faith said passing out again.

"I'm sure we can…" Jak said picking her up again walking off.


	15. The Pure of Souls at the End

Opening her eyes to the Underground made her smile widely knowing she was back to normal and happy. In a burst of energy she ran out side spinning in the ally in her night gown. The black lace of the thin red cotton gown blew in the on comeing wind.

"I'm so happy to be back!" She squelled as she let her white wings free flying up high above the city.

'_I'm alive, I am back to normal, I am a little stronger inside, Im a little stonger on the outside, Im a little more of everything, I'm as happy as ever to be alive. The best thing about being alive, is being with friends, I'm glad that this is it…'_

As she thought high in the air her energy was still too low for her magic to handle, the wings that capt air around them soon disipeared and the body witch it was attached too soon plumited twords the ground.

"Oh, CARP!" She yelled falling to the ground shuting her eyes tight.

Opening them again she was on the ground but not dead. Proping one arm on the ground she mumbled.

"Yeah, you always do catch me, inteneded or not…" Looking down laying fown on Jak. Daxter sat up un hit and started to giggle.

"Not a bad end to a weird adventure right?" Faith wondered out loud to the ottsle.

"True, very true…" He said sitting next to her.

"Do you two have to sit on me?" Jak mumbled being crushed.

"Yes…" She smiled.

Getting up a pendant that she had hidden under her armor began to beep. Looking at it open she cocked her head slightly.

"What is it?" Daxter wondered crawling up on her shoulder.

"It's a magic realm warning."

"Warning…."

"It's a good thing don't worry just wait till six I'll drag you two too were it says." She said smileing even wider.

1212

Faith leaned on the frame of the door waiting for her friends.

"This thing is only once every twelve years now come on!" She yelled back down.

Daxter walked out confused to at witch he was wearing, a white pair of baggy pants with silver bands running down his legs of the pants and a silver top armor.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Because, every twelve years a specil steam of the anchents magic travels over the palace of my realm and we have to all be there with at least one friend to pureify the energy so it dosent become a demon sperit of them, the outfit is the things they wore, are unifoarms haven't changed much though…"

"Your not exsplaing anything!"

"Because that's what youe wear to the palce!"

"Then how come your not wearing anything like this…"

"I am, mines just unnoticeable."

Looking down Daxter saw a baggy white top with silver rings running down eatch arm down to the middle finger with a fancy silver breast plate with silver rings running down her baggy white pants to her knees with chains hanging loosesly down to her ankles slightly cover by her puffed out boots. Then looking back up to her hair in a silver laves red bun with silver hoops hanging from her ears.

"Oh, how come I did't notice that before?"

"Magic…"

"Oh haha."

Looking back over to the door Jak stood there with the opisit set up of Faith.

"Well, at least it looks good…" Faith mumbled shrugging starting to walk off.

1212

Walking into Dead Town to were the land ended and looking into the old wall. Faith made solid ice appear were she walked over the water. Soon reaching a held up gate by two buildings walking through quickly.

After the quick flash of red a whole new world appeared infront of them.

"We need to get the plaza!" Faith yelled far ahead running.

Soon comeing apon a large round center of the city were a palace were just a few hundred feet ahead of them. Looking up slightly in the distance a light showed. Faith quickly tugged on Jak's arm pulling him over to inside a building up a white staircase. She stoped at a black door with a grid were the handle should have been. Opening it by toucing her hand to it they came upon a roof of a red building with black shingles. Looking around every person in the city was in the streets crouded around every building. The empoere sat at a long palace entrance.

Everybody watched the light in the distance.

"The anchents are the ones who created magic, and found a way to have people born in new races other than just a type of human." Faith mumbled looking up at the dark sky.

The light that seemed so far away a moment ago now was over everybodys heads takeing energy as it did pass. Just as fast as it came it went, but it was worth the sight.

"It may be short but withought this the spiret would be caome a demon one and all woud be doomed."

"What a horribly morbid thought." Jak said looking at her a little disturbed.

"Eh, but as long as Im not alive when it happens I'm fine."

"Again, morbid…"

"I was JOKEING!" She said about the hit both of them.

"Oh, yeah this is nice!" Daxter yelled grabing both of them pulling them close to him.

"Like I said not a bad end…" Faith siad grabbing them back tightly.


End file.
